


Alone in the lair

by themediocrearrow78



Category: The Tomorrow People (2013)
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:51:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6158722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themediocrearrow78/pseuds/themediocrearrow78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is Stephens dom and a mighty fun one at that</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone in the lair

**Author's Note:**

> I am new to writing fanfiction so pointers are welcome. NOT FINISHED DO NOT READ

Thursday was going fine in my world. Astrid and I were having a pizza at our favorite place and nothing was happening at ultra because jedikiah was sick. The other trainees were also all off and about in the city. Then John entered my mind. Ughh the man is lucky he is my dom or I wouldn't even be listening right now. "Stephen.Lair.Now"sounded off in my head."wait why" I asked and this really curt reply followed " I am horny and now your gonna be punished". Oh crap I thought john doesnt like to be kept waiting. Astrid sensing something was off and just said "go". I reached the lair and when I stepped foot inside john said "bedroom now"I did as I was told. Once inside I couldn't believe my eyes there was a king sized bed with four sets of hand cuffs


End file.
